Sonic the Hedgehog and My Little Pony presents: Heroes
by Bello the Hedgehog
Summary: A full summary in the story. R&R please. (So far, here are the couples: SonicXRainbow, OCXTwilight, OCXFluttershy)


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story and Bello.**

* * *

**Summary: In parts of the universe that we don't understand yet, heroes have risen to prevent villainy. Right now, we will be looking at two planets. One called Mobius, and one called Equestria. This is also a romance between the heroes of this world. Rated T.**

* * *

In Planet Mobius, in the trashed city of White Acropolis **(A/N: Which will be in BADA555W0RD's perspective aka it has dragons.) **a traveler sat at the bar and ordered a bottle of mead.

* * *

**Hero Card #1:**

**Name: Bello the Hedgehog.**

**Age and Gender: 16, male.**

**Planet and Species: Mobius, Hedgehog. **

**Appearance: Grey quills and eyes. 6 head spikes, top and middle one curving down and the other 4 curving up. Wears a grey duster, white gloves with golden "inhibitor rings" and white skates with grey outlines and more "inhibitor rings." Carries around a metal staff with 4 claws at the end, each in a formation of North, South, East, and West on a Compass Rose, holding a racquetball-sized blue spherical crystal.**

**Personality: Quiet, but strategic. Intelligent.**

**Abilities: Focus his Will into attacks. In other words, he is a wizard.**

**Style: Support/Ranged Combat/Strategy.**

* * *

It was Bello. While drinking his mead he pulled out a wooden pipe and inserted it into his mouth. With a snap of his fingers, the tobacco in the pipe started to smoke. After 5 minutes, two more figures came in...

* * *

**Hero Card #2:**

**Name: Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Gender and Age: Male, 16.**

**Planet and Species: Mobius, Hedgehog.**

**Appearance: Same as Bello, but with blue quills, bare peach chest, and all head spikes curving down. White gloves and red running shoes with white straps and golden buckles. Wears a brown scarf. Green eyes.**

**Personality: Cocky, but heroic.**

**Abilities: Supernatural speed (able to run faster than the sound barrier) and can use speed in different forms of attacks.**

**Style: Mobility Combat.**

**Hero Card #3:**

**Name: Blade the Hedgehog.**

**Gender and Age: Male, 15.**

**Planet and Species: Mobius, Hedgehog/Dragon hybrid.**

**Appearance: Brown quills. Head spikes same style as Bello, but has golden yellow highlights. Has golden yellow chest fur that covers top half of chest (disincluding shoulders) and around the neck. Blue eyes. White gloves and brown running shoes. Wears leather belt that sheathes 2 katana-like shortswords.**

**Abilities: Superhuman Speed, Strength, Agility, Reflexes, and Endurance. Ability to resist fire-related damage. Can use Dragon language as a weapon.**

**Style: Mobility-Melee Combat Hybrid.**

* * *

Blade and Sonic sat on either side of Bello. Sonic ordering a chili dog and Blade ordering a mead.

"Aren't you underaged, Blade?" Bello asked.

"Aren't you underaged, Bello?" Blade replied mocking Bello.

Bello glared at Blade. Sonic spoke up. "Eggman is planning something. We want your help."

Bello, who thinks Eggman is annoying attempting to take over the world, groaned. "Well, lets go n and attack."

* * *

_1 hour later_

* * *

The three hedgehogs made it to an open ceiling dome, where they got ambushed by a pack of robots.

* * *

**Villian Card #1:**

**Name: Eggpawn.**

**Age and Gender: Unknown, Unknown.**

**Planet and Species: Mobius, Robot.**

**Appearnce: Red metallic body in the shape of an egg. Sometimes carries a lance or energy pistol.**

**Personality: Unknown.**

**Abilities: Don't feel pain.**

**Style: Relentless Melee/Ranged Combat**

* * *

Several Eggpawns surrounded each hedgehog, however, each handled the robots in it's own style.

Sonic simply ran right through the robots. Blade yelled, **"FUS RO DAH!" **and blew half of them away and sliced the others in half. Bello raised his staff and transported his will into his staff's crystal, which glowed brightly. Then he shouted, **"MAGIC EMP!" **which sent out a pulse from his crystal. The robots simply fell limp from the touch of the pulse, which only went 5 meters in radius.

After that ambush, they came across another one, but this time by another person.

* * *

**Villain Card #2:**

**Name: Dr. Ivo Robotnik (AKA Dr. Eggman)**

**Gender and Age: Male, Unknown.**

**Planet and Species: Mobius, Human.**

**Appearance: Tall, but fat. From the waist to the shoulders, he looks like an egg. Has an impressive brown mustache, a red and black lab coat and lab goggles.**

**Personality: Seems too focused on taking over the world. Intelligent.**

**Abilities: Strange fitness.**

**Style: You can say he is a '"summoner" because his only weapons are his robots.**

**Villain Card #3: **

**Name: Egg Destructor.**

**Gender and Age: Unknown, Unknown.**

**Planet and Species: Mobius, Robot.**

**Appearance: Simply a large flying egg with more weapons than you can think of.**

**Personality: None.**

**Abilities: Can't feel pain. Secret weapon is a dimensional transporter.**

**Style: Ranged Combat.**

* * *

Eggman chuckled at his creation. "Oh ho ho. How do you like my new weapon? It will destroy you."

On the bottom of the Egg destructor was 7 glowing jewels...

* * *

**Item Card #1:**

**Name: The Chaos Emeralds.**

**Planet: Mobius.**

**Abilities: Makes you stronger. Collect all 7, and a miracle happens. An excellent power source.**

* * *

The Egg Destructor focused fire on Sonic and Blade. A while after, Eggman sensed strong Will concentrations from Bello. He looked at him. "Oh no you don't!" Eggman aimed at Bello.

"Too late Eggman." Bello opened his eyes. **"MAGIC VOLCANOZ!" **Bello slammed his staff on the ground, and a beam shot up from under the Egg Destructor. After the 5 second duration of the attack, the Egg Destructor was left in scraps.

Eggman was still smiling. "You know this thing's Dimensional transporter activates right before it's destroyed?" After that sentence, the machne was consumed by a portal that looks like a white blackhole.

Everyone was pulled in. Heading to a place where they would meet new heroes.

* * *

**All right, 1st chapter. If you follow and favorite. I will be most thankful. Otherwise, if you have a Sonic or MLP oc that wants to be featured, please PM me their info or send them in the reviews. I WILL NOT USE A GUEST's OC!**


End file.
